


A Very Nieri Christmas

by creamsiclepeeps



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Horrible Christmas sweaters, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsiclepeeps/pseuds/creamsiclepeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the time of year again for Nieri to suffer through his father's stuffy, not to mention downright boring, Christmas party. Filled with business associates and social elite alike, there's only one way Nieri's going to survive this god awful shindig and that's if he drags Anselm along with him. As they say, misery loves company. His friend has a condition to his attendance though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Nieri Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly little fic idea I had bouncing around in my head and have been working on for awhile of a friend and mine's OCs. It was alot of fun planning it out and writing it even though I haven't done this sort of thing in a long while. I hope you can enjoy it even half as much as I did!

The cafe was a quiet one that was filled with the scent of peppermint, coffee, and baking pastries. It was decently sized, small square tables scattered around here and there with varying amounts of people seated at practically every one. Some laughing amongst themselves while others tapped at their laptop's keyboards or flipped through books. In most cases it was more of an attempt to look productive than actually being so. The broad front windows were lightly frosted, a couple even bearing some hastily drawn pieces of art. A few were better than others while some were just plain wiped off for propriety's sake, and if those just so happened to be the ones Nieri and Anselm drew well who needed to know? They had already managed to sneak in a couple more cruder ones in the corner anyway while no one was looking, the two of them trying their best not to snicker childishly while they did so.

Well, maybe quiet wasn't the right word, there was plenty of music and chatting floating through the air thanks to the other patrons that filled it almost to the brim. Considering the normal places Nieri and Anselm frequented though and the subsequent chaos that trailed after the two constantly it was quiet by their standards. Relaxingly quiet even. Enough so that Nieri found himself spacing out as Anselm spoke to him, tuning out the other's voice as crimson eyes trailed after their retreating waiter. He hummed appreciatively as he crossed his legs and leaned onto their table in an attempt to keep the man in his view for just a few more seconds.

“-eri. Nieri, Nieriiiiiii. Earth to Nieri, hello, you in there?” A slightly harsh tap of knuckles met the side of Nieri's head making him withdraw with a small annoyed hiss of pain. He turned towards Anselm with a glare.  
  
“Hey watch the merchandise Vanir.”

Anselm grinned mischievously “Yeah, yeah Mister “My body is a priceless masterpiece.”. Can you stop drooling over our waiter's dick for five minutes and pay attention? I know it's asking a lot of you, but please. I'm begging you here. I'll even buy you a cookie if you can manage to keep from staring at him the entire time. It's a _free_ cookie I'm offering here buddy, you know how hard I'm trying. Plus you won't get a better deal from me.”

“Oh shut it, I don't need your bribery. Now what's so important? Spit it out.” Nieri bent forward as he placed his arm on the table before resting his chin in his hand “Well?” He raised an eyebrow questioningly “Go on, we don't have all day.”

The other boy let out an amused snort “This coming from the guy who always takes forever to do literally _anything_.” Anselm retorted “I wouldn't need to tell you again if you'd paid attention the _first_ time, but I know you need special attention sometimes it's okay.”

Nieri rolled his eyes dramatically before staring at Anselm with the best bored expression he could muster.

“Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist.” A wadded up straw wrapper was thrown in Anselm's direction from Nieri's side of the table. It missed the target though seeing as Anselm quickly leaned to the side to dodge, grinning toothily all the while “What I was _trying_ to tell you, despite your horrible attention span, was that I'd go to your dad's richy-rich boring ass party with you.. But on one condition.”

When Anselm didn't elaborate Nieri sat up, intrigued “Oh? And this condition is what, exactly?”

“I pick what we're wearing.”

“You, pick _our_ clothes? Have you gotten knocked in the head one too many times?” Nieri asked incredulously “Anselm, this is one of my father's fancy “everyone sucks up to him” things. Well, more so than usual anyway. What makes you even _think_ I'd consider that? Let alone agree to it?”

“Because otherwise I'm not going. Which means you'd have to suffer the agonizing hell that is any party your dad throws for stuck up snobs all on your own.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“I would.”

“I wouldn't shut up about it for months. I'd bitch constantly. Your life, as you know it, would become a never ending nightmare.” Nieri threatened leaning forward on the table towards Anselm glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

“Oh I know, I'm willing to deal with it if you don't agree to my terms.” Anselm replied uncaringly as he took a drawn out sip of his coffee “Now do we have a deal or not?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“If you make me look stupid I swear to god.”

“You'll look as pretty as always you primadonna, now hush.”

Nieri frowned angrily, though it came off more like a miffed pout, but otherwise stayed silent as he twirled his straw around in his frappe.

“Oh stop being such a baby Nieri. I'm not gonna make you look like something out of a horror movie.” Anselm commented with an amused laugh. It wasn't all that surprising that his friend was throwing a small fit. Nieri wasn't used to getting the raw end of a deal, normally it was the other way around.

“I'm not being a baby.” Nieri huffed “Will you at least tell me what atrocity you're planning on forcing me to wear?”

“Nope,” Anselm replied happily drawing out the word for longer than necessary “That'd ruin the surprise after all.”

“Ugh, I'm already regretting this.” The white haired boy groaned in frustration before burying his head in his arms on the table.

Anselm took a bite of his doughnut “No take backs.” He managed to say between chews. If Nieri had actually been watching instead of attempting to unsuccessfully suffocate himself in the table he would've been disgusted.

“Yeah, yeah.” Came a muffled grumble from where Nieri's face was pressed against the wood. The taller of the two licked the leftover frosting from his fingers as he watched his friend's despair. Nieri would get over it eventually, till then it was fun enough for Anselm to watch him suffer a bit.

“So what time should I show up with your new wardrobe?”

Nieri lifted his head up just enough to peek at Anselm from over his folded arms “Seven, so if I have to kill you I have plenty of time to clean up the evidence before the guests arrive.”

“Love you too sweetheart.” Anselm tossed his napkin at Nieri's head who quickly swatted it off. Nieri scowled as the garbage bounced off the table.

“Are you done acting like a child in public or do we need to stick around a lil' while longer so you can fill your daily quota?”

“Nah, I'm good.” The blonde replied cheekily as he downed the rest of his drink “What about you? Any more daddy's special princess tantrums you gotta throw before we leave?”

Nieri pulled his straw out of his now empty drink and tossed it at Anselm who let out an indigent “Hey!” before throwing it back “After that I think I'm good.” Nieri answered with a smug grin as he picked their trash off the table and stood.

“I'll remember that for the party.”

“Still worth it.” The younger retorted over his shoulder as he threw out their garbage and strode out the door. Anselm merely shook his head at the childish behavior and followed. He'd let Nieri have his fun for now, come time for the Christmas party it would be time for his own.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Nieri found himself pacing the plush carpeted floor of his bedroom. The closer they got to the designated time for Anselm to show, or what Nieri called his funeral, the more anxious he became. Who knew what god awful thing Anselm would force him into wearing just for laughs. Whatever it was, he just knew his father was going to kill him for it.

“Nieri! You better be ready on time! I don't want to hear any of that “It takes awhile to make sure I'm decent enough for the people.” or “It's called being fashionably late dad!” crap from you!” Speak of the devil. Nieri listened to Rubedo's retreating footsteps as he passed his son's bedroom door. Nieri was so dead. His father was going to completely cut him off then kill him. He wasn't sure which was worse.

A loud pounding knock broke Nieri out of his pitiful thoughts _'Please don't be dad again. I don't want to have to explain why I'm not ready yet. Please, please, pleaseeeee.'_

“Yo Iggy Azalea, you ready to throw on your clothes and strut down the catwalk?” Anselm questioned loudly through the door as Nieri bounded over and yanked it open harshly to reveal his proudly smirking friend behind it. The taller boy was carrying plastic shopping bags in his hands filled with what Nieri assumed was his clothing related punishment. Anselm lifted the bags up slightly with a grin as if to rub in Nieri's impending doom just a little bit more before stepping through the doorway, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot after he did.

Nieri would have to talk to his father about getting better security since Anselm was let in with these horrible weapons of his own personal social murder. Really, what kind of riffraff were they employing now that they just let him walk right in without even checking his bags. Okay... There was that _one_ security guard with the absolutely hot bod but that was no excuse for slacking on the job! Nieri was certain there was nothing but awful things awaiting him in those bags and there was no reason the guards shouldn't have confiscated them. Seemingly harmless or not.

“Don't call me that.” Nieri replied with an annoyed huff.

“Tyra Banks then?”

“Do you even know who these people _are_?”

“Not really, but I don't think you do either.”

“I at least know the first one's shitty.”

“Aww, but aren't you so fancy?” Nieri shot Anselm a look that told him exactly what he thought of that little quip “No? Maybe black widow's more your thing?”

“I'll kick you out of this house, don't tempt me.”

“Alright, fine, I'll stop hurting your poor delicate pride.” Anselm tossed the bags he was carrying onto the bed. Nieri eyed them warily like they were a bomb that would go off at any moment. “The left one is yours. I waited to put mine on so you could fully experience the surprise.” Anselm announced happily as Nieri walked up to the bag in question and peeked inside. A bundle of red woolen fabric with what looked like white embellishing met his gaze.

 _'A sweater?'_ Nieri wrapped his fingers around the piece of clothing and started to pull, a perplexed expression on his face. _'He actually went with something appropriate. I could even say I might be prou-'_ Nieri's train of thought halted as he turned the sweater around to what was apparently the front of it “ _ **The hell is this?!**_ ” He shrieked in disbelief as he turned towards Anselm, shaking the sweater in his hand.

“What you're wearing. I even went with a sweater so you'll be Christmasy enough for your dad's tastes.” Anselm replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“I can't wear this!” Nieri hissed before lobbing the sweater angrily at Anselm's head. He tried to lower his voice in case his father decided to pass by his room again. Last thing he needed was to hear his son's yelling and choose to investigate “My dad will skin me alive!”

Anselm pulled the piece of clothing off his head so it wasn't covering his face and just held it in his hands “Why not? Look at it, it was made for you Nieri. Plus I spent so much time picking it out just for you.” The shit eating grin he wore as he tossed the sweater back made Nieri want to throw something else at him. Something decidedly more heavy than a sweater.

“Are you kidding me, Anselm, it says 'Ho-ho-homo' on it! If my dad sees me running around in that in front of all his little businessmen buddies and the other social elite he's going to have here tonight I'm a dead man!”

“Oh you're being overdramatic. Your dad might be a little pissed but it's not like you haven't done worse.” Anselm replied with an unconcerned shrug of his shoulders “It'll just be another thing to add to the list of never ending disappointments.”

“Thanks Anselm.” Nieri added in sarcastically but the other ignored him and continued.

“We had a deal. No sweater, no party.” Anselm pointed out undeterred as he flopped onto the bed next to the new clothes.

“You know I'll get you back for this.”

“It'll be worth it to see the look on your dad's and those hoity-toity rich people's faces.”

“I'm so dead when dad sees this thing.”

Anselm flipped over onto his back to look at Nieri from his spot on the mattress, the bed squeaking from the shifting weight “At least you'll make a pretty corpse.”

Nieri snorted “Glad to see you're so distraught over this.” He straightened out the sweater in his hands, his face scrunching up in displeasure as he held up the offensive item “I'll have to avoid dad like the plague for as long as possible so he doesn't see this monstrosity.”

“Hey! I worked hard on picking that out, don't insult my choice!” The other squawked insulted “The point is for everyone to _see_ it Nieri. Don't go hiding out somewhere all night otherwise you're breaking our deal.”

“You didn't say I couldn't when we made it. Loopholes Anselm.” Nieri countered adding a sing-songy tone to the last part as he started to smirk.

“It goes without saying! You hide and it's bye-bye! That includes sneaking out with someone later, don't think I won't notice if you just disappear.”

“Ughhh, fine.” Nieri huffed exasperatedly as he folded the red sweater over one of his arms and crossed them in annoyance. He glanced at Anselm from the corner of his eye. “So what're _you_ wearing then?”

“What if I said this?” Anselm replied innocently as he blinked up at Nieri, like his answer was a completely plausible one instead of one that might get him beaten within an inch of his life.

“It's too casual, you already mentioned that you brought something, and I'd hit you.”

“Then it's a good thing I brought something then.” Anselm answered as he sat up with a grunt. He turned to rummage around in the second untouched bag. Nieri stepped closer, setting down his own sweater on the edge of the mattress. He bent over the blonde to peer curiously over his shoulder at what was inside “This,” Anselm pulled out a large green sweater as he spoke “is my own beautiful outfit for our wonderful evening.”

Nieri placed his hands on Anselm's shoulders as he leaned against his back to get a better look at what was in the other's hands. The sweater was an emerald green color with bright red letters stating 'Meowy Christmas' across the front. A picture of a fluffy white kitten head was sewn between meowy and Christmas. Anselm beamed as he lifted the sweater higher for Nieri to see “Isn't it great?”

Nieri scoffed “What it is, is tacky.”

Anselm clicked his tongue “You just have no taste.”

“Tasteful is the one thing that sweater is not.”

“You haven't even see the best part yet!” Nieri pulled a face as Anselm reached a hand inside the woolen atrocity. A small click of a button being pressed was the only warning before meowy Christmas lit up with bright flashing lights. A rendition of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' entirely composed of meows started to play.

“Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.” Nieri moaned in despair as he let his full weight press down onto Anselm “Please tell me you're not serious. Mine is even better than that..” He struggled to come up with an appropriate word “Thing. My sweater might be crass but at least it doesn't assault my eyes and ears.”

“Oh I'm one hundred percent serious. You don't joke about Christmas sweaters Nieri.” Anselm turned his face up to look at Nieri with a grin “Admit it, you're just jealous yours doesn't light up.”

“Jealous isn't quite the word I'd use.” Nieri slid his hands from Anselm's shoulders to wrap his arms loosely around his neck. He grimaced as he continued to stare at the ugly sweater “You're going to be lit up like a beacon. Every party guest is going to be staring at that walking fashion disaster. Plus while dad may be irritated by what I'm going to wear he's going to absolutely loathe your choice. If you thought he didn't care for you much before I can't wait to see how he feels after tonight.”

“Eh, I never really cared if he liked me or not. It's too funny to piss him off. Besides your dad still lets me hang around so he must not hate me too much. Now would you get off me, you're heavy.” As if to further prove his point Anselm made a noise like he was using all his energy just to stay up under Nieri's weight and shifted forward slightly. Nieri scowled before pulling himself off, hitting Anselm in the back with his open palm as he did so.

“Screw you, I don't weigh that much asshole.”

“Tell that to my aching back.”

“I'm going to give you an aching something else in a minute.”

Anselm rolled his eyes before throwing his meowy Christmas sweater over his head. He pushed his arms into the baggy sleeves and straightened the piece of clothing out. He twisted around on the bed before standing up “Well?” He asked as he stared straight at Nieri with a raised eyebrow.

“It still looks awful.”

“I meant why isn't your royal highness getting ready? Can't keep the public waiting, you know how they hate doing that.” Anselm replied as he turned to pick up Nieri's sweater off the mattress before holding it out to him. Nieri frowned but snatched it out of the blonde's hands anyway. He glared at the bundle of vibrantly colored wool like it had personally offended him for a moment before shoving it on as quickly as possible. It wasn't as loose as Anselm's, going for a tighter fit and look. As much as he despised the thing he could at least admit Anselm did a good job on picking out the size.

Nieri held out his arms for inspection before letting them flop back against his sides “There, happy?”

“Overjoyed. You look great, I knew I did a good job picking that out.” Anselm replied with a pleased nod, mentally patting himself on the back.

“Uh-huh, can we just get this over with please? I'd like to die in a swift and timely matter.”

“Oh stop being such a grumpy ass, you're going to be the belle of the ball as per usual.” Anselm grabbed Nieri by the shoulders and turned him around towards the door “Now c'mon, let's demolish the hors d'oeuvres before the other guests arrive.” Nieri couldn't help the short laugh that escaped his lips at the idea as he let his friend push him out the door.

 

* * *

 

When they finally reached the main dining room, where a good chunk of the party would be located along with all the food, the two had to squint from how bright it was at first. The large sparkling chandelier along with all the decorative lights making for a powerful combo. Though nothing really distracted from the behemoth of a Christmas tree shoved into the corner. How the workers had fit that thing through the doorway the two boys really didn't wanna know.

Twinkling lights, ornaments, ribbons, tinsel... You name it, the tree was covered in it. When it was being set up they probably had to trim the top of it, otherwise Nieri had no idea how they had managed to put on the star without it being bent and pressed up against the ceiling. He didn't even want to begin to think about how much Christmas decorations and knick-knacks were strewn about the room. He shuddered a bit, his father always did go a bit overboard with these things. God was that a picture of him when he was seven around Christmas time hung up on the wall? Of course it showed off how Nieri was missing one of his front teeth at the time as he stood smiling in front of his parents. Just kill him now.

“You think your dad had them string up enough Christmas junk in this place?” Anselm asked and Nieri wasn't sure if that was awe, fear, or both in his voice. The blonde gave the tree another once over “You think he's trying to compensate for something?”

Nieri whacked Anselm in the arm “That's my father you're talking about, stop that.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That's a “I don't wanna think about that, you're disgusting.”.”

Anselm sniffed “Spoilsport.” He pulled away from Nieri to move over to the buffet table. Fully intent on keeping true to his earlier statement of destroying the food before anyone else could get to it. Nieri shook his head with a smile as he followed along, swiping a mini quiche and popping it into his mouth. Better to grab a couple things now before Anselm got his greedy little mitts all over everything. Not that he was one to talk but he had appearances to keep tonight. Well, partially anyway. The sweater was going to cause more damage than inhaling food at the same rate as his taller friend would. Probably.

It didn't take long for guests to start arriving. Well dressed men, women, and children all milling about as the hours passed. Obviously not only in the room the two troublemakers occupied but the entire estate. Everyone made a stop in the dining room at some point though, and of course a good part of them ended up staring at Nieri and Anselm's choice of dress. Some more discreetly than others. Even the catering staff didn't have in in them not to look at some point. It was only a matter of time before Rubedo would hear about it and of course come to investigate himself. Though investigate was simultaneous with 'Search and destroy' in Nieri's mind. So he kept Anselm and himself almost constantly moving. It was a horrible attempt to steer clear of his father's wrath but it was better than nothing.

They had practically made a game of it towards the end of the night. The two would pop into a room for a bit, entertain themselves with this or that, or who occasionally in Nieri's case. Just enough to grab the crowd's attention who would probably pass it along to Rubedo not soon after before slipping away almost as quickly as they had came in the first place. More than once they had split off into different areas to make it even harder on the older man. Judging by the pissed off grumbling and how Rubedo was basically stomping down the hallway past the door Nieri had hastily hidden himself behind it was working. It had been one of the closest calls of the party so far.

When Nieri thought the coast was clear he slowly cracked open the door and stepped outside. Maybe it had been worth wearing Anselm's ugly ass sweater just for this. Or maybe it was the few glasses of wine he'd had during their running around talking. Either way it was a much better time than he would've had on his own talking to a bunch of boring stuffy people in equally boring stuffy suits. He smiled at the thought, not that he'd ever tell Anselm he was grateful for tonight. It might give him funny ideas in the future and as fun as this was he wanted to at least _try_ to avoid wearing something this ridiculous. For awhile at least.

On that thought Nieri felt something collide with his back, making him stumble a few steps forward and knock into a table against the wall with a sharp hiss.

“Shit, sorry Nieri, ran into your dad so I had to make a break for it.” The white haired boy heard from behind as he tilted his head to look at his assailant.

“Why am I not surprised you weren't watching where you were going, hmm Anselm?”

Anselm grinned “Whatever dude, still didn't get caught either way.” Nieri turned around to fully face him with a matching grin of his own. That was until he heard a crash from beside him, grin falling from his face as he glanced at the source. Apparently when Nieri had hit the table it had wobbled it enough to make one of the decorative vases atop it to sway and fall off, causing it to shatter into who knows how many pieces on the ground.

“Niiiiieri! ANSELMMMM!” Was the dragged out growl from the other end of the hall making Nieri's gaze snap towards the sound. Huffing, red faced from the exertion of running around, and very obviously pissed off was his father. Nieri froze on the spot.

“What was that about not getting caught?” He choked out weakly as Anselm looked behind them.

“Run! Gogogogo!” Anselm spun Nieri around and gave him a strong push as he forced the two of them to take off sprinting down the hall with Rubedo right on their heels.

They ran as fast as they could down the winding hallways, rooms, and stairs of the house in an attempt to lose the screaming middle aged man. At this point it had gone from coherent words to animalistic noises of rage as the two of them yelled directions to eachother as they ran. Nieri hadn't felt this scared since he was five and used to think there was a monster living under his bed waiting to eat him and all the delicious sweets in the house. He was sure Anselm probably felt something similar, though likely less specific.

It was during another turn back on the first floor that Nieri spotted one of the many coat closets they had near the entrance. It was a slim chance of escape but it was all they had at this point. He grabbed Anselm's wrist and yanked him to the side, pulling the door open and shoving them both inside. He shut the door hurriedly with a loud click behind them. Both of their hearts were hammering inside their chests as they heard Rubedo's heavy footsteps come charging down the hall. Anselm held his breath and Nieri could've sworn he heard his own hitch as the sound came closer before eventually passing.

For a few minutes the two sat huddled up together in the crowded closet merely catching their breath before Anselm started to laugh. It was quiet at first but steadily grew louder, Nieri's own bubbling out of him as it did. So that was how they stood for awhile, leaning against eachother and laughing almost to the point of tears. When their laughter died down to muffled giggles and then finally stopped Anselm looked at Nieri with a smirk “Told you I didn't get caught.”

Nieri whacked him playfully in the chest, his face lit up with a close lipped smile “Yeah but you almost got the both of us caught. We got lucky.”

“Hey that vase breaking was _not_ my fault.” Nieri gave him a look “..Okay, maybe it was partially my fault but still! It's fine, we got away.”

Nieri shook his head in disbelief before stepping back from the other to rummage around the various coats.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to find my coat, I think we've done enough running away from my father don't you?” Nieri asked without looking as he finally found what he was looking for. He slipped the jacket off the hanger and onto himself “What do you say to ditching and stirring up some trouble downtown?” He looked over at Anselm with an amused twinkle in his eye as he wrapped a green scarf around his neck.

“I'd say that sounds like a good plan.” Anselm answered as he threw on his own coat, trailing after Nieri when he stepped out of the closet. They didn't make it more than a few feet before the smaller of the two stopped, head tilted just barely towards the ceiling. Anselm came to a halt a bit ahead of him and looked back “What?”

Nieri strode forward closing the gap between them until he was right in front of the other, Anselm looking down at him in confusion. Nieri leaned up onto his toes to press a quick peck to the blonde's lips before pulling away settling back to his regular height. He pointed above them making Anselm glance upwards “Mistletoe. Merry Christmas Anselm.” Nieri slid past him as Anselm continued to stare up dumbly at the very obvious mistletoe hanging from the ceiling for another minute. Had that really been there the whole time?

“You coming or what?” Anselm finally tore his gaze away from the mistletoe to look at Nieri who was standing by the door. The younger jerked his head towards the entrance “C'mon, while the night's still young.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say your highness.” Anselm's face broke out into a grin as he stepped up to his friend who was pouting unhappily from the nickname. Nieri didn't deny the hand Anselm offered to him though as he took it in his own and they walked out the front door into the cold winter night.


End file.
